finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Maisman
Über mich . Öh, aber ich weiß nicht was Oo... Okay... Ich hab schon folgende Teile der Final Fantasy-Reihe gespielt: '-Final Fantasy I' Also, es hat mich jetzt nicht umgehauen, aber es ist ganz gut zu spielen ^^ Habs aber noch nicht durch :D '-Final Fantasy III (NDS)' Da hab ich nur die DS-Version gespielt und ich mochte es. Mir ist eigentlich egal, ob es detaillierte Infos zu den Charakteren gibt oder nicht, hauptsache das Spiel ist gut.^^ Die Jobklassen haben mir gefallen, Musik war toll, Maps waren gut gestaltet. ^^ Alles in Allem ein gutes Spiel. '-Final Fantasy IV (GBA)' Einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsteile. Mir gefallen die Story, die Charaktere (Die einer nach dem anderen sowieso nicht mehr im Team sind Y_Y), die Musik (besonders die auf der Weltkarte hat mir einen Ohrwurm vepasst...), die Gegner und Bosse, Maps. Besonders die vielfältigkeit der Fähigkeiten hat mir gefallen ^^ z.B. die "Zwilling"-Technik der Zwillinge. '-Final Fantasy V' Der Teil ist der absolute hammer!!. Das Jobsystem ist einwandfrei und es gibt haufenweise Jobs. Außerdem kann man die Fähigkeiten der einem Jobklasse auch mit einer anderen anwenden. Einfach Spitze *_* Die Musik ist super (besonders die im Kampf gegen Gilgamesh), die Maps sind hübsch, es gibt 3 super Welten, usw. Alles in allem kann man nur sagen, dass der fünfte Teil der Reihe unbedingt gespielt werden sollte. Wer's nicht tut, der verpasst was *_* Final Fantasy VI DIeses Spiel hab ich nur angefangen, da ich irgendwann keine Lust mehr darauf hatte. Nun liegt es bei mir rum und wartet nur darauf, dass es mal wieder gespielt wird. Vielleicht spiel ich es ja wirklich nochmal Oo Final Fantasy VIII Auch einer meiner Lieblingsteile. Die Spielgrafik ist ein wenig hässlich... Aber die Hintergründe sehen toll aus. Doch die Story war hier ziemlich spannend und ausführlich. Besonders hat mir gefallen, dass man nicht nur die eine Gruppe spielen konnte, sondern abundzu auch mal auf Laguna und seine Kumpanen zurückgreifen konnte. Doch nun kommt das, womit ich die meiste Zeit an diesem Spiel verbracht hab: Triple Triad, das Kartenspiel!! Dieses Spiel macht süchtig, besonders das sammeln von neuen Karten, die über die gesammte FFVIII Welt verstreut waren. Okay, kommen wir wieder zum normalen Spiel zurück. Ich liebe den "Draw"-Befehl, womit man Zauber vom Gegner stehlen kann, und mit den Zaubern kann man sich dann auch noch verstärken Oo. Hier ist also jeder Charakter sowohl Schwarz- und Weißmagier, als auch Beschwörer. Am meisten haben mich aber die G.F. begeistert. Es gibt so viele *_* Und sie sind eigentlich die Kraftquelle der Seed's... Denn leveln nützt in diesem Teil nichts, da die Gegner praktisch "mitleveln"... Alles in Allem ein super SPiel, das trotz miserabler Grafik einfach ein Must-Have für jeden Final Fantasy Liebhaber ist :D Final Fantasy IX Den Teil konnte ich nicht lange genießen, da ich ihn nur ausgeliehen hatte. Deshalb kann ich ihn auch nicht so gut beurteilen. Alles was mich an diesem Spiel gestört hat, waren eigentlich die zu klein geratenen Charaktere... Das Kartenspiel in diesem Teil hat mir zwar nicht so gefallen, wie das im Vorgänger, war aber trotz allem spielbar. Final Fantasy X Was soll man da groß sagen? Großartiges Spiel, geile Story, symphatische Charaktere, schöne Musik, hübsche Landschaften, tolle Monster/Gegner und Beschwörungen. Und der Oberhammer: Das Sphäro-Brett. So etwas abgefahrenes hab ich noch nie gesehen *_* Zwar haben die Charaktere dann keine Levels, dafür kann man aber seinen eigenen Weg gehen und seinen Charakter aufmotzen wie man will *_* Außerdem hat jeder seine eigenen tollen Limits, und die Bestias ihre mächtigen Ekstasen. Ebenfalls ein Must-Have. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Echoes of Time Auch wenn dieses Spiel nicht rundenbasierend ist, finde ich es ganz okay ^^ Es gibt 4 Rassen, die alle ihre Vorteile und Nachteile haben, es gibt viel Ausrüstung, und mann kann auch gegen die Bosse des Vorgängers der Crystal Chronicles-Peihe für den DS kämpfen. Meiner Meinung nach ist es ein sehr gekungenes Spiel, das man unbedingt mal ausprobieren sollte. Es gibt zwar nur eine kleine Map mit ein paar Dungeons, aber trotzdem bietet das Spiel einem einige Stunden Spielspaß. Und nachdem man das Spiel durch hat, kann man auch noch die Schwierigkeit erhöhen. Sehr gut hat mir gefallen, dass es in den verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsstufen, auch verschiedene Söldner gibt, die zwar ebenfalls jeweils eine der 4 bekannten Rassen haben, aber trotzdem vom Äußeren her anders sind (Wie z.B. dieser seltsame Pinguin, der immer vor der Bibliothek herumläuft.) Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3